poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival in the past/Jestro and Morro crystalize the human Mane 5, Spike and Twilight
This is how Arrival in the past/Jestro and Morro crystalize the human Mane 5, Spike and Twilight goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Clay and the others arrive at Canterlot High in the past Clay Moorington: Guys? Where are we? Sci-Ryan: Is everyone here? Codylight? Nightfall Twinkle? Demon Sunset's laugh is heard Crash Bandicoot: screams You don't think Megatron is her? We landed at Canterlot High. Sci-Ryan: Sunset? Is that her? Cody claws at Human Buck and use his magic on Dr. Cortex, Twivine and Lord Business Twivine Sparkle: Nice. Lord Business: This is gonna be so cool. turn into Predacon and demon versions of themselves Dr. Neo Cortex: That will beat you, Crash! pulls out his Keyblade and watch his past self Thomas: That's us at the Fall Formal. Morro and Jestro appear on the roof with Megatron, Rothbart, Ryvine, Ryalight, Kaos, Umarak, the Evil Mane 5 and the Nighttime villains Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, friends. We need to crystalize Twilight and her human friends so Sunset stays evil like us. Ryan, Twilight and their friends pony up and about to use the Magic of Friendship, Morro and Jestro traps them in crystal Sunset Shimmer: No! Demon Sunset Shimmer: Yes! crystal falls to the ground as Demon Cody lands on the ground and walk to see Ryan Demon Cody Fairbrother: Well, Ryan, I got the chance to say something to you and here it is. I am the real prince of Equestria. Demon Sunset Shimmer: And Ryan. I am your princess now. And you will be loyal.... to US!!!her magic to pull Ryan out of the crystal while Ryan runs up to Sunset Thomas: Ryan! Ryalight Glimmer: Perfect. Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, guys. You lot can go into each parts of time and change the plots of the films. Mal's Mixle Friendship Games, the wedding at Canterlot. We will see Ryan and his friends bump into different versions of himself. I want Megatron to have to increase his taste of inflecting oppression. Jestro: Yes, Ryvine. Kaos: Then we can have super-mega lasers for Cody and a moat. Filled with hungry crocodiles. HA! gasp in confusion Ryalight Glimmer: Moats are so overrated. Yuck! saw his past self and Jestro Thomas: Who did you see, Ryan? Sunset looks at Ryan and Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I have come from the future. Ryan F-Freeman (past): Who are you and that girl Sunset suppose to be? Ryan F-Freeman: I am you from the future. Sunset Shimmer: And I'm her from the future. Demon Sunset Shimmer: So you traveled back in time to help me and Cody? Good one. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Sunset's helping me. Ryan F-Freeman (past): But, she's a villain. Ryan F-Freeman: Was a villain. Now she's a hero and my friend. Ryan F-Freeman (past): A friend? I never would have thought of it. Ryvine Sparkle: Say goodbye to the reformation of your brother, Ryan. The future has changed. YESSSS! Ryan and the mane 6 lose! Sunset WINS!!! Thomas and Sunset And you.... YOU NO LONGER EXSIST!!! Thomas: That's not nice. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts